The End?
by ladyknives
Summary: A different ending for The Sentinel part1 slash JB Death story with a happy ending sort of.


Title: The End?  
Author: LadyKnives  
Author Email:   
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: PG (for kiss)

Category: Slash.  
Date: October 6, 2004  
Spoilers: The Sentinel part 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I not making any money and I don't have any so please don't sue.  
Distribution: anywhere, just let me know.

Warnings: Death story but does sort of have a happy ending.

Summary: A different ending for The Sentinel part1

Author's notes: Ok first off let me say that this is my first TS fic and first slash so please be nice. Then I would like to thank my beta, I don't know if I should mention a name, I didn't ask him, but thanks. Ok this idea came to me one morning as I was waking up, then it wouldn't let me go. I thought about it for 2 days before I had to write it down.

The End?

By LadyKnives

"Blair! No don't leave me!" I cry out as I hug his cold, wet body to my chest. I can feel the tears running down my face as I rock back and forth. "No, come on Blair. Babe, don't leave me." I press my face into his hair, trying to breath in some of his scent, but all I can smell is the chorine of the fountain water.

"Jim, he's gone. Let him go!" Simon yells at me as he tries to pry Blair out of my arms.

"No, he wouldn't leave me. He can't be dead." I tighten my arms and hang on to him even tighter. Then I feel hands all over me, trying to pull me away from my soul mate. "No, you can't take him! He can't be dead!" I yell as he is ripped from my arms. I reach out with my senses, but I find nothing but fountain water. No heartbeat. No Blair smell. The only thing I taste is fountain water. He isn't breathing; his chest is so still. I can feel no soft touch that could always call me back when no one else's could. I can feel the world start to fade but suddenly Simon is in my face, yelling something.

"Jim, don't do this. Come on, don't do this now." Simon is now shaking me and I let the pain that comes from the emptiness in my heart, where Blair had been for years, bubble up and out of my mouth. I can hear the wail that starts soft and rises in volume until my throat hurts and I have to stop or pass out. The silence that falls is more deafening then any thing else.

"Simon, he's gone. I loved him with all my heart. He was my soul mate, what am I going to do now?" I look at Simon and can see the pity and sadness written on his face as he shakes his head. Back over his shoulder, I can see them zipping the bag that now contains the body of my beloved Blair. _No, I can't do this with out him. I just can't do this any more. _My senses are trying to go crazy. I've been trying to keep them turned down, but now I just let them go.

The silence where my guide's heartbeat should have been is what gets me. My hearing is turned all the way up, searching for my guide, and I can feel the world closing in as his beloved heartbeat isn't found. I can hear someone calling my name, but it isn't my soul mate's so I ignore it. I fall into the darkness, thankful that it will take away all of my pain.

"Jim, no Jim, don't do this to me." I yell and shake him but nothing wakes him up this time. _Damn I should have been watching for this._ I give him another hard shake but he has that same vacant stare. That stare always reminds me of those zombies in the movies. The stare that looks like no one is home, that the body is just an empty shell and the mind is long gone. "Jim come on. I know Blair's gone, but we need you here. What about your father?" I shake him again but still nothing. I raise my fist and hit him right on the jaw, but he just falls and lies there. "Help, I need help over here." I can see Conner and the paramedics running over to me.

"Simon, what happened?" Conner asks as she looks down at Jim while the paramedics check his virtues. I just shrug and keep looking at Jim. "God, first Blair, now Jim." Connor shakes her head and I can see she is trying not to cry.

"We were just too late for them both." I say, as look at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're losing him." I hear the paramedics say and I look back down at Jim. The paramedics are doing CPR and nothing is helping. They try to bring him back, but finally they have to give up and declare him died.

"I sorry, but there isn't anything we can do now." One of them says, as he stands up. I nod and pull Conner in to a hug as she loses her battle not to cry. I look back at Jim and hope that he finds Blair, where ever he is. _Good-bye Jim and Blair, take care of each other. _I turn Conner way from Jim's body and lead her back to my car.

I wake up to the sound of purring and the feel of soft, warm fur under my hand. I open my eyes and the only thing I see are bright yellow eyes staring at me from no more than a few inches away. I start to panic, but then the eyes move back and I can see that they belong to my black jaguar spirit guide. I raise my hand and run it down his body. He purrs louder and licks me on the face. I smile at him and stand up. I look a round and I can see that I'm in a clearing in the blue jungle from my dreams. _Is this a dream?_

"Hello? Incacha are you here?" I yell as I look around the clearing for someone to appear. I look down at my spirit guide. "Well?" He just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Jim, oh my god,)Jim." I hear my soul mate's voice and I turn to see him walking into the clearing. At his side is his blue eyed wolf. As Blair walks toward me, memories of several lifetimes come rushing back. Every lifetime, every first kiss, every first time, every laugh, every sad moment, and every death. I come back from my memory and find that Blair is standing right in front of me.

"We are one soul, one spirit, and one body. We are eternally destined to be born, find and love one another, and die together. We are sentinel and guide, forever soul mates. We are forever one, even in death." I hold out my arms.

"Love you always, Jim." Blair says as he steps into my arms and wraps his arms around me as I wrap my arms around him. I lean down as he rises up on his toes, our lips meet and it is like the very first time. Just a gentle brush of his lips and he is gone. I look down and he is smiling at me.

"Love you." He moves his hand to the back of my head and pulls me back down for another kiss.

"Always Blair, always

The end?


End file.
